Spinning Out of Control
by Cerberuswolf
Summary: On hold.Based on the game Resident Evil 4. What if Sherry was captured from the same people that captured Ashley and Claire went to save her? Would Claire meet up with Leon? Or will she die tying to save the people she loves?
1. Surprised meetings Part one

Spinning Out of Control

Ceberuswolf: Hi, I'm still getting used to my new pen name, so if I use my old one, I'm sorry, and I'm still out of character, stupid period, why do we girls have to have them? Anyway, this is a new story for all you Resident Evil fans out there.( I dedicate my hole pathetic life on Resident Evil, and my friends say I'm the Resident Evil master, why didn't I put that as my pen name, oh well) It's funny, when I was watching my brother play, I thought, what if Claire was in the same place, trying to save Sherry from the smae people who took Ashley? How would that affect the game, well, it's my verson of it. I don't have the game, so if it's a little off, forgive me. I'm going to be getting it soon, all of you who care. Let's hope you like it, if not, it was a waste of my presious trees.

Chapter One: Surprised meetings (Part one)

Leon looked around the room, Ashley still screaming and squating herself closer to the ground. The ceiling just tried to kill them, after first burning their flesh with the pain of rusted spikes.  
" Ashley," Leon hissed quickly. Ashley became silent, looking up at Leon. " get up." She complied to his command and got up from her squat. He glanced around the room once more, then moved to a door just a few feet away from the one they came through a moment before. She followed, stopping just two inches from his back.  
He walked cautiously into the next room, Ashley following on his heels. The next room was a long hallway shaped kind of like an L. The decorations on the walls were poorly done, bits of wallpaper hanging uselessly from the wall.  
" Stay here." Leon commanded Ashley, then went on.  
The hallway was connected to a large room. Boxes and crates lined the walls; the boxes clear of the door on the other side. He moved to the door, when something shined in his left eye. He turned to see an object capturing the dim light in the room. He moved closer to it, then grabbed it. It was a kings grail, he had a feeling he would need it.  
" Follow me!" He yelled as he stuffed the grail in his pack. He heard Ashley's knee-high boots on the floor, then stopped. He stepped to the door leading into the hallway to see Ashley had stopped.

Damn girl, don't stop to sightsee, let's go!

"Come on, Ashley!" He saw her jump, but she ran to him as fast as she could. The sounds of her boots echoing back and forth between the long hallway.  
" I can't wait to get out of here!" Ashley announced before a gate came from the top of the doorframe, and locked her in the hall. The wall several feet back started to crack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire ran down a corridor, not daring to look back, opened a door to her right, and ran in, slamming the door. She heard something wham into the door with tremendous force, then heard a language she didn't understand. She never would have thought of locking the door, until the knob started turning. She locked it and walked from the door as more bangs came from the other side of the door.  
" What the **_hell_** were those things!" She yelled aloud. She stopped when she felt a cold body press against her sweating back. she spun around to see more of those creatures, weapons in hand and blood on their clothes and skin.

They aren't zombies, I know that much; they can run, fight back, speak normally, and hold scary weapons!

They inched closer to her, more of them poking themselves from hiding places until she was completely surrounded, along with a stack of white boxes.

Well, at least I know I'm not the only one surrounded.

She looked around again, thinking it would be a good time to get backup, then she remembered her radio. She ripped it from it's holster and hit the TRANSMIT button, hoping to god someone would hear her.  
" This is Captain Kelli Brown of Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. Alpha, requesting backup. Hello? Anyone?" She looked at it before looking around at the creatures that surrounded her. She closed her eyes and awaited her painful death, the feel of those creatures ripping her limb from limb, until her radio beeped.  
" Take cover, Captain Brown!"  
Claire became confused, then turned around to see a helicopter raising above the edge of the ground. She quickly glanced around, then remembered the white boxes and dove for them as the sound of the automatics from the copter deafened her hearing. As much as she wanted to see those things being fed bullets, she didn't glance over the boxes.

I can't die, even if I want to see those bastards being blown to bits, I can't, for Sherry's sake. She needs me.

The fire from the copter ceased, and her radio beeped again.  
" You can come out, now."  
Claire scrambled from her hiding place, the scene in front of her reminding her of Raccoon, Rockfort and Antarctica. The bodies of, what used to be, humans sprawled out and dismembered from each other. It was a sight Claire loved to see. She carefully walked through the dead and up to the copter as the sliding door opened and revealed a young woman with sleek black hair.

Ada.

Claire only knew her from Leon's stories of her.  
Claire didn't speak, for fear she might give out the wrong name.  
" Kelli Brown, I've got a mission for you."  
"what kind of mission?"  
Ada smiled brightly, making her look more younger than she probably was.  
"One that even you can't refuse."  
Claire smiled crookedly. " I'm all ears."

Cw: If you like it, I'll update the second part, but if you don't, then tell me so I can delete it. Thanks and review.


	2. Surprised meetings Part Two

-1Hello, I have time to work on my stories since I'm doing a little better. I'm bored right now and I'm hungry, but other than that, I shall be working on all of my stories tonight. This is the second chapter of Spinning Out of Control. I hope you like it.

Chapter two: Surprised meetings (part two)

A gate, a gate between her and Leon. She felt fear grip her stomach, then heard crumbling behind her. She looked back to see the far wall being pulverized and a huge machine, with spinning spikes on a roller coming towards her. She felt her knees about to give way, then screamed. She looked back at Leon, saw his eyes set, and knew it was time to hit the deck, so to speak. She squatted to the floor while Leon shot it down with a sniper rifle. The machine-vehicle still moved as the gate slowly opened. Ashley darted behind Leon.

"Go!" Leon pushed her into the room he checked while he ran after her. A tremendous hit from the vehicle went through Ashley's ears as it crushed the door and through half of the wall behind.

"Thank you, Leon." Ashley said, shaking visibly.

"No prob, kid."

He walked to a door on the opposite side of the smashed in wall, aimed his handgun at the lock and fired. He then walked through; Ashley followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire stared at Ada for a moment.

"Captain Brown, your mission is to retrieve a sample of this virus and destroy anything and anyone who will interfere with you and getting that sample!"

"Why do you want a sample of a virus?" Claire asked, blinking.

"That's none of your concern. Now, will you accept?" Ada asked, pulling out a magnum and some ammo.

_If I say yes, I get a magnum and ammunition, but, if I refuse she'll leave me to fend for myself._

Claire reached for the magnum. "Yeah, I do."

Once equipped and loaded, Claire walked away.

"Wait, what about your pay?"

Clare looked back and smiled. "As long as I can still look for my daughter, no pay will be necessary." She turned and walked to the door, kicked it open wide, and opened fire on the creatures in the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saddler had just about enough of her and wanted to get rid of her right there. He decided to let her live, grabbed his radio and pressed the transmit button.

"So, Ms. Redfield, are you having fun killing people?"

"You fucking monster! What did you do to this village!"

"You'll see later. Right now, I just want to know our other guest is having fun as well."

"Wha?"

Saddler glanced at his other radio to communicate with Kennedy's.

"Our other guest. We have two more. One you know, the other, you probably don't."

"Saddler! You give up Sherry, what does she have to do with this?"

Saddler chuckled. _The American female forgot about little Sherry's parents.._

"She's Birkin's only daughter. Do you know her father?"

"William Birkin. You're using her to get to Umbrella, aren't you?"

"I'm searching for those people, but yes. Now, I hope you have a fun time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saddler! Don't you dare!" Claire yelled angrily into her radio.

"Why?" Came Saddler's reply.

"Give up my daughter."

Saddler's chuckle came from her radio.

"First of all, she's not yours. Second, you can't threaten me, little American." Saddler's sadistic voice echoed through her head. Claire flinched. _He thinks I'm an American?_

"We'll see about that!" Claire hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh, look at that, Salazar's back, with company." Claire remained silent as Salazar's voice crackled from her radio.

"Ah, Ms. Redfield, or should we call you Ms. Kelli Brown!" Salazar's taunting laugh afterward.

"Salazar!" Saddler's voice, and he sounded annoyed.

Saddler continued once Salazar calmed down. "Have you heard of Ashley Graham? The American President's little daughter?"

Claire's body flushed with anger. "You fucking bastard! Let her go!"

"Hmmm, no, I'm sorry, I can't do that.."

Claire was about to yell profanities at Saddler, until she heard someone talking in the background.

"Wha" Claire said absently.

"Oh, you seem intrigued in something… Here."

Claire didn't know what was going on, but she could hear Salazar's conversation, now.

"Now, now, Mr. Kennedy, you'll get to join us soon enough." Salazar's voice said softly from the speaker on her radio.

_Kennedy? H… He doesn't mean…_

"What do you mean, I'll get to join you?" A little muffled by static, but she heard the tone. Knew that voice.

_I… It is. Leon Kennedy! I'd recognize that voice anywhere!_

"You'll see, Mr. Kennedy." Salazar.

She heard some shuffling and a gasp. _Salazar must have turned around._

"Salazar, Ms. Kelli Brown was a little bit interested in your chat with Mr. Kennedy, so I let her…"

Claire cut off her end before she could hear anything else. She looked up at the dark and starless sky, when she heard someone yell for help. She darted to the right, magnum raised and ran in the direction of the call.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon felt stunned completely. _Who else could be on this damned island?_

"Damn her!" Saddler yelled, clearly a little upset.

"Well, Mr. Kennedy, I hope you had a good reunion, you'll be seeing her in a little while." Salazar started laughing, then switched off his radio. Leon looked at his radio for a while, until a scream reached his ears. He holstered his radio and ran.

"Whoever you are, please don't die!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! I don't want to put too much in here, or I may not find a place to stop in here… I'm sorry for this. You'll see what will happen in the next chapter.. Until then, Ja Ne!


End file.
